


“Wait, what does that even mean?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Comebacks, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "You and you're boyfriend Jax keep are arguing over something dumb and all the guys are there and you get really pissed off and you don't have anymore good come backs so you just pull yell ' Avada Kedavra' (which is a spell from harry Potter)"





	“Wait, what does that even mean?”

“I swear, it’s like living with a child!”

The guys looked up as you walked out of the dorm hallway with a huff. He was trailing behind you a couple feet away, making eyes at the guys as the two of you passed.

“The laundry basket is right there. Right there! Why do you always take off your clothes and leave them a couple of feet away from the basket? Just throw them in the basket!”

Your voice took on a sharper tone as you finished your sentence and you growled when you were done, trying to calm yourself.

“Putting the clothes in the basket makes it easier for me, I just go in and grab the basket, but no. I always have to go in and bend over scrounging around for your dirty clothes so I can put them in the basket myself and then take the basket.”

“I said I was sorry babe. Just let it go.”

He was walking away from you to go sit by Chibs so he missed the look you sent his way. Hap and Juice didn’t though and they snickered to themselves.

“I’d let it go if you didn’t do it every single week. Every time I go to pick up your clothes it’s the same shit.”

You stared at him with your hands on your hips, the guys looking between the two of you and trying to stifle their laughter. You and Jax had been carrying on with this little spat since this morning and it had been entertaining them all day.

“Yeah well, I can’t stand when you leave all your makeup and hair shit scattered all over the bathroom counter. The cabinet is right there, whey can’t you go that extra foot to put your shit away? Why do I always have to go and put it away for you? You don’t hear me complaining.”

You opened and closed your mouth, trying to fix something to say but there was nothing. He had you. You couldn’t let him know what though.

“God you’re so annoying. Why’d you follow me out here anyway? Avada kedavra!”

With that, you spun around and walked away, heading outside to get some air. Not before you could hear the guys laughing, Tig’s curious voice ringing out.

“Wait, what does that even mean?”


End file.
